Purple Demon in Red Clouds
by LeopardSoulX
Summary: Tobi find a mysterious kitten in the middle of a forest on the verge of death. He decides to take care of it and trains it to be his own ninja cat. But he knows nothing of the cat's past. Secrets lie in the eyes of the kitten. Secrets that will tear her apart, from the inside out. Will the kitten be able to control the beast inside? Or will she perish? First two chapters PG. Tobi.
1. Demon in the Snow

**Hello! I is new writer that has brought you a story about the Akasuki and **_**a **_**cat. This chapter is PG so all you little kitties can read this :). Anyway, please review and if you have any tips, PLEASE don't be afraid to ask! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Akasuki. But I do own the kitty!**

* * *

It was a cold and snowy day out in the middle of nowhere. Soft pads gently pushed the snow down, leaving small law prints in the snow.

"How did I ever get into this mess?" Said the owner of the tiny paw prints. A beautiful kitten who had long, heavily built back legs and thin for legs. The kitten had a thin frame (mostly from starving for a week) and a long fluffy tail (like a tiger's tail) that stretched out twice its own length. Its back, top of head, and tail was covered in silky, black fur while its underside and chin had snow white fur that ended at the bottom base of her tail. Between the black and white was a thick strip of purple, and deep purple that complimented the black fur. But at this point in time, the glorious fur was covered in snow, covered up and hidden from the world.

The kitten had been walking for days, trying to escape its old life, and its curse. The curse is why the little kitten left her old home and why she will never go back. It will haunt her for the rest of her life and turn her life upside down. But that's not what the cat had to worry about.

"I have to find food or else I'll starve," the kitten whimpered out loud trudging through the snow at turtle pace. _If I do die here,_ the kitten thought, _then I won't have to worry about my life anymore_. Slowly creeping up to the base of a large oak tree, the ball of fluff curled up in to a tiny ball, waiting for the cold hand of death to take its soul from its very body.

* * *

Hours later, the kitten's ear picked up a loud _thump, thump, thump_. That was the sound of footsteps. Tiny eyes slowly opened trying to see who it was, but the ball of fur had almost no strength left. Then there came a loud and slightly annoying yell

"Look senpia! It's a little kitten!" The voice boomed through the little kittens ears. "Can we keep it!?" The person swiftly moved to his knees by the kitten's tiny body. He then began to brush the snow off the black and purple fur.

"We can't go around picking up any strays that we find in the woods, hmm," came another voice. That person walked closer to the kitten. "Wow, his fur is an unusual color."

"No senpia, _SHE_ has quite unusual fur," said the annoying voice. _Oh just kill me now before my ears explode_, thought the kitten.

Last thing that the kitten remembered was being swiftly scooped up into large, warm arms. She nuzzled into the soft fabric of the persons cloths. It had unusual colors, a black sky with red clouds drifting across it. But she didn't need to worry about that. She then drifted into sleep.

* * *

The kitten finally woke up to a warm dark room. Lifting her head she scanned the room. It was a very simple room, a dresser, a mirror, and two doors, one on the far wall and one only a few feet from her. She then looked down at what she was laying on. A soft fox hide was under her resting body while another hide covered most of her body.

After straining her eyes to see all of this, she rested her head back down on the soft fur of the fox hide. She didn't rest long till some large object prodded her in the back. A high pitched squeak escaped her mouth. Immediately the object moved away and the ground beneath shifted. She then realized that she was on a bed. A tall dark figure loomed over her. "You're finally awake kitty-chan!" _Oh no the kitten_ thought, _it's that voice again._

A lamp was quickly switched on to revival a tall man with shining red eyes. The kitten stared straight up at the man, locked in his gaze. He didn't have much face features, though the eyes were enough. " Oh what lovely eyes you have," said the man, speaking in a cheerful manner " one eye neon green and the other a pale grey-blue, what an odd match up," _Did he really like my eyes?_ The kitten thought. "I'm Tobi," he grinned at her, as if expecting her to reply back.

Moment passed by, "I guess you can't talk yet, so I'll name you! Let's see... How about Kitty-Chan?" He said with a snicker. I gave him a dull death stare. "Okay, okay," Tobi said in defeat," well I found you in the snow... so how about Yuki?" He suggested, sitting up with his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin atop his knee caps.** (A.N. Yuki means snow)**

The kitten seemed pleased with the name, mostly because that was the first name anyone has ever given her. "Okay then Yuki!" Tobi yelled excitedly, scooping up the newly named kitten in his arms.

Yuki rested limply in Tobi's arms as he pulled an orange swirled mask over his face and skipped out of the door on the far wall. _Why did he put that mask on?_ The kitten wondered, _he has nice eyes too_. Tobi proceeded to walk down a long, dark hallway to a large room that appeared to be the kitchen. Yuki was then set down on the table in the middle of the room. Her eyes lazily followed Tobi and he opened the fridge and pulled out a small plate of chicken and shoved it into the microwave to be heated. He then stroked Yuki while the meat heated up.

"You have such pretty fur Yuki," he whispered into the kitten's ear. _Ding_. Tobi rushed over to grab the plate out of the microwave and set it down in front of Yuki. She sniffed it the immediately began to take big bit out of the meat, for she had not eaten for days.

"My, my you are hungry little one," Tobi's words soothed Yuki and put sleep back into her head. Before Yuki could fall onto her side, Tobi scooped her up in his arms again and lulled her to sleep.

But before Yuki could fully close her eyes a strange voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. "Looks like you found another useless mouth to feed," it sneered. Yuki's eyes shot open to see a tall figure standing in the doorway leading to the hallway. She stared intently at him.

Tobi noticed the stare between the two. "Careful Kisame-senpia! She may eat you," He yelled in a childish voice holding up Yuki, the tension was bothering him. Kisame only stood still, not knowing to laugh at Tobi or to be intimidated by the small ball of black, purple, and white in the masked ninja's hands. Kisame finally left with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry Yuki, you'll be able to eat that fish one day," Tobi whispered softly into Yuki's ear. She gave Tobi a small purr of approval then nestled back down into his arms. With a belly full of warm meat and Tobi's cloak wrapped around her she fell asleep.

"Good night my little Yuki."

* * *

Tobi slowly walked down the hallway towards his room. As he entered his room he walked over to the pile of fluff on his bed. His finger slowly traced the thick strip of purple on Yuki's side, _such an unusual color_, He thought,_ how could such a beautiful kitten be left to die in the woods?_ She then nuzzled deeper into the furs purring in content. Tobi stated at her through the hole in his mask.

What a cute cat

**(A.N. don't be confused, this is just Tobi's thoughts)**

* * *

For the next week Yuki only ate and slept. Tobi constantly asked her questions, mostly yes or no, to see if Yuki understood. Yuki's parents had been ninja cats, so she understood every question, every word he said. Of course she had a voice, but she couldn't quite use it yes.

"Do you like the chicken," Tobi would ask. Yuki would squeak out something that would sound like a yes. Tobi would then clap his hands in delight.

Yuki only knew of the kitchen, the hall way, and Tobi's room. Every now and they would enter a room that had a bunch of couches and a TV on the opposite side of the couches. Yuki saw people come and go, Tobi introduce her to every new person that came in. She carefully memorized the names and the faces they belonged to. She only knew Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Kohan.

She didn't like Kohan much. Her hugs squeezed the life out of the kitten's body.

Even though she was fine with all of the other men around her, she felt safest by Tobi's side.

She found herself back in his arms and sleep in her eyes. "Tobi," she squeaked in a small voice, nuzzling into his black cloak.

She had a new life

She had a purpose

She was happy

**Yeah! First chapter!**

**Sorry for the horrible writing. I had to write this on notes on my ipod :(. Next chapter will be up very soon (but it is INCREDBLY short). Hoped you liked it :) **


	2. The Mission (fixed)

**Sorry for how this chapter was all in bold, I fixed it now :)**

* * *

**Sorry it took soooooo long for this, and that it is INCREDIBLY short. But it is slowly leading you to the next chapter :)**

**Special shout-out to all of the people who followed, faved, or reviewed:**

**Warrior or Sangre**

**Arcami**

**Raziel104**

**Tora18**

**Fairy-Tail-1710**

**Random Guest (who first reviewed :D)**

**Alty Is On Fire**

**CutieCake28 (p.s. Disappointed)**

**And all of the people who read it.**

**Thank you all for the love you have shown me! it has made me so overwhelmed that so many of you are reading my story, so I'll try my best!**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Yuki**

* * *

Wake up," a strong hand prodded Yuki on the head. Her eyes cracked open to see who it was. Deidara was crouched in front of her with a blank expression on his face.

"Leader-sama wants to meet you," he said, standing up and walking to the door that led to the hallway.

With a small "ok" (which was more like another squeak) she hopped off the bed to follow the blonde to a new room.

* * *

The room was dark and had a very unpleasant whiskers tingled from the overflowing power that drifted in the air.

"So you're Tobi's new pet," a new voice rang in Yuki's ears. She twisted to see a tall figure that had rippling, purple eyes. Something told her that this was no ordinary man. This must be the leader she thought. The kittens head slowly lowered and her legs slightly buckled into a small bow.

"So you're not as stupid as I thought, then answer me this," the tone of his voice intimidated Yuki, "Where are you from?" The question struck Yuki. Where am I from? Yuki asked herself.

"We think she is from a Konaha, Leader-sama, hmm" came Deidara's voice from behind her. Her head turned slightly back to give the artist a small grin.

"Ok then, Deidara I called here because I'm assigning you a mission, you'll also be taking this cat with you," Yuki was surprised by this.

"Yuki," she spoke, but with no squeaks, only a normal voice.

"Fine then, Yuki, if you want to live her then you will accompany Deidara on his mission, you will leave tonight to pick up a package in a village near Konaha," he handed Deidara a slip of paper. With that, the leader left them.

* * *

"Well, well, well Yuki, Tobi will be pleased." Tobi had left on a weeklong mission and the kitten missed him already. "I guess I have to feed you too," Deidara sighed walking to the kitchen with the hungry fluff ball attempting to catch the end of his cloak.

* * *

After eating, Yuki strolled into the TV room and curled up in Deidara's lap. Just as she was about to rest her head on her paws some soft object wrapped around her neck.

"Before you claw my face off in panic, Pein-sama wanted you to wear this, hmm," came Deidara voice quickly subsiding her panic. Her head snapped back to see a black bandana wrapped around her neckband stretched to his shoulders.

The bandana had bright and bold, red clouds creeping across it.

Yuki sat her head on Deidara's hand (top of hand) and purred, showing her appreciation. She then fell into deep sleep.

_Cute cat,_

* * *

**Oh my, that is one cheesy ending. Sorry again for its shortness.**

**I was also wondering if any of you would like me do sketch some pics of Yuki (so you know what she looks like) and put them on DevianArt (spelling?). And I could put the like somewhere. So what do you think? Just pop a review down below (or wherever they go).**

**Next chapter will come up maybe nest week? I'm working BIG time on my costume!**


	3. Blood in the Snow

**Yeah! Chapter 3 and it's a long one! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, life is going to fast 'n stuff. So enjoy this horrible written chapter!**

*****Note***: This chapter is PG-13 (for blood) and a bit of a spoiler of Tobi (who he is) but it's not that much.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yuki :D**

There was it, no going back.

She lunged at the man's arm only to be hit down by a knife. Blood poured from her gaping jaw. Her eyes looked up to see a familiar face.

Then black.

* * *

It was a night day with snow piles here and there. Yuki carefully padded out of the house that was nestled between two large trees.

She had not laid a paw outside of the place, of which she now calls home, ever since Tobi had taken her away from her death. She was scared. I hope it won't happen any time soon, Yuki thought to herself.

"So do you want to fly or would you rather walk?" Deidara asked her. She stared at him. How could they fly there? Almost like reading her mind, Deidara took a chunk of his clay and formed it into a bird. Making a hand sigh, a large cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared to reveal the bird big enough for them to fid on. He smiled to see the kitten's eyes widen. "Come on," with a swift jump, he stood on the birds back.

Yuki jumped up onto the clay back of the bird. On Deidara's command, the clay bird shot up into the air, its wings swiftly cutting into the air currents. The wind whipped Yuki's fur around and tickled the ends of the whiskers. If felt nice.

* * *

In no time were that at the small village in the land of fire (not Konaha). Snowflakes slowly drifted down for the grey sky. The bird had landed a few miles from the village, so now one will see a massive clay figure flying through the sky about to land in a small village.

* * *

Walking time! Yeah!

They had only been walking for five minutes when Yuki demanded to be picked up. A frown appeared on Deidara's face.

"You still have your own legs, don't you, hmm?" He mumbled.

The next thirty minutes where filled with squeaky meows, and unhappy faces. When the village was in sight Deidara finally picked the annoying cat up. A purr rumbled through Yuki's chest as she lend closer to his chest, trying to get the escaping warmth from his body. Deidara rolled his eyes. _Weird cat_, he thought.

* * *

"Hello! How are you?" An old woman was standing behind a low counter.

The pair had finally arrived at the village and located the place they needed to be at. Yuki was still in Deidara's arms but she had stopped purring, and scanned the old woman behind the counter.

"Fine, fine, hmm" Deidara replied, "We are here to pick up a package, from the village south of the Sand, hmm."

"Oh yes, I have it right here," the old women slyly snickered, placing a small box on the table. "Tell your leader I said hi,"

"Hmm," that's all what Deidara said as he slipped the box into his cloak (still holding Yuki somehow). And with that they were off out the door.

The village was filled with laughter, talking, and the smell of food. They decided that they might as well eat while they were there.

They stopped a little sushi bar at the end on a busy road. **(A.N please don't hate me for not knowing much about sushi)** They ate in silence, sitting on a bench against a wall. Yuki happily chewed on her piece of sushi. But Deidara only nibbled on his, for a suspicious felling kept bothering him.

Yuki sensed this and licked his hand, trying to calm him down. Deidara smiled at this and locked his worries in a box at the back of his mind. _Everything will be alright_, he thought.

Alright.

* * *

After they ate their fill of sushi, they headed towards where Deidara left the bird to hide. The snow had left a thick sheet of snow for them to trudge around in. For the twelfth time that day, Deidara frowned. His feet will get cold and he would probably have to carry Yuki again, not that he didn't enjoy it. But one thing bothered him more.

It was quite. No birds chirped. No leaves rustled. Even Yuki seemed a bit tense.

"What's the matter Yu-" he was cut off by a kunai streaking past his ear. Deidara jumped back into defensive mood.

"Well what do we have here?" Two ninja dropped down from the trees. How could they have hidden so well with no leaves? Deidara thought. Their head bands flashed. Leaf ninja.

"Looks like we came across two prizes, an Akasuki member and the little demon kitten," one of the ninja spoke. _What does he mean by demon?_ Question filled Deidara's mind. "The Hokage will be pleased, she'll probably reward us,"

"Yeah," the other one sneered slowly walking over to Yuki. A deep growl roared in her throat. "Ha, growl all you want, you can't do anything to hurt me, you can't even use that demon inside you," his hand stretched out to grave the scruff of her neck.

Everyone stood still, Deidara still trying to process what these men were saying.

The man's fingers brushed the bristling fur of the purple streaked kitten. The growl exploded into a deeper snarl, too deep for any cat. Teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the leaf ninja. Curses filled the air as the man pried the kitten off his arm. Deidara moved to help Yuki but was stopped by the other man.

Combat broke out.

Deidara desperately tried to get away from the leaf ninja but his for was too quick for him._ Crap_, he thought, _what am I going to do_?! The blonde decided that he would have to fight up close. Where the heck is Yuki? His eyes darted all around him to find the small cat. The other ninja saw this as his chance, he swiftly punched the Akasuki member in the gut. That threw the blond to the ground. A large knife **(A.N. a BIG knife)** hung above Deidara's head.

Time seemed to slow down. A yowl broke through the icy air. Deidara's blue eyes lifted up to see the end of the sharp knife. _This is it_, his mind cleared_, I thought it would end differently_.

There was a flash of bloodied fur. Scarlet drops fell onto his face. It took him a couple seconds to figure out what happened. His eyes drifted down in front of him.

Yuki was in front of him. Fur ruffled and drizzled with blood. Blood poured from her gaping jaw. A large knife was sticking out of her side.

* * *

Pain raged through her body. Her different colored eyes cracked open to see the familiar wall of Tobi's room. She attempted to move her head, but her neck was too stiff for any movement.

"You're finally awake, hmm," her ears cocked forward to pick up the sound of the familiar voice. "You scared me half to death, hmm," Deidara's face came into view. A grin spread across his face. "You feel okay, hmm?"

"Yes" a soft squeak left Yuki's mouth. She was getting better at speaking English.

"You've been out for quite a few days," that voice, Yuki said in her mind, it belongs to only one man. Purple, ringed eyes stared down at her, burning holes through her ruffled fur. "Deidara, may I speak with you outside," Deidara followed obediently out the door.

Yuki paid no heed to them, she only want to have the warm, loving, red eyes of Tobi. No, she needed them. She longed for the warmth that would radiate off his chest. The thoughts soon turned into dreams in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tobi's mission was taking longer than expected, due to "interferences". So Yuki stayed nestled up in the fox hides on Tobi's bed. She kept herself busy by reciting words and working on her voice. The kitten was better and to be able to talk (or at least say hi) by the time Tobi came home.

Everything was pretty normal, despite the constant visits from Pein. He would come in every two hours and asked how she was feeling, did she want to talk an out anything, stuff like that. Weird.

* * *

A week past and Yuki was finally able to get up and walk on her own four paws. The wooden floor sent a biting cold through her paw pads and up her legs, but hunger drove her onward to the kitchen.

Yuki walked in to see Kisame, of all the people, Kisame. But hunger controlled her mind, and she padded up to him, looked up and said "Food," Nothing more, nothing less. The shark man looked down at the bedraggled cat at his feet.

Part of him wanted to quickly walk away, but another part tool pity. "What do you want to eat?"

A grin spread across the kittens face "Fish!"

That sent Kisame out the kitchen. The purple streaked kitten snickered, then jumped up to the counter to eat the leftover food that sat there.

* * *

After eating her fill, she slowly walked back to Tobi's room. The hallway was darker that normal so she couldn't see much. Some large object crashed into her face. "What the?" A new voice rang in her ears. She looked up to see who she crashed into. Yuki noted that he was tall, but what caught her eyes was his red eyes. Just like Tobi's.

"What is Tobi's cat doing out here? I thought that you had a mission," an icy voice said. Itachi. Yuki rarely ever say the man and when she did, it was only brief.

Yuki manage to say a few words to him. "Mission is complete, wounds are now healing," she was proud of herself. Itachi nodded his head and moved on. What a strange one, she thought.

She proceeded back to the bed without any more interruptions and feel asleep once more.

When will Tobi be back?

* * *

**Finally finished! That last part (with Itachi) was going to be when Yuki meets him, but I remembered that they already knew each other so I changed it up a bit.**

**Hehehehe, I bet you are wondering what happened in the fight? You will learn soon enough. Chapter 4 will come soon.**

**Bye, bye!**

**LeopardSoul**


End file.
